scratchpad_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toshiba Miramax Communications
Toshiba Miramax Communications (東芝ミラコミュニケーションズ Tōshiba mirakomyūnshōzu) or Toshiba Miramax Communications Co., Ltd. (東芝ミラマックスコミュニケーションズ株式会社 Tōshiba miramakkusukomyunikēshonzu kabushikigaisha) is a Japanese Media Company, a Japanese Entertainment Company, a Japanese Telecommunication Company and a Japanese Conglomerate Company Founded in October 22, 1983 by Satoshi Tsunakawa in Minato, Tokyo, Japan. History in October 22, 1983, it debuted on Miramax's first film Cujo. it appeared in Doctor Detroit, Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence, Hello Kitty Cinderella, Warrior Cats: Into The Wild, The Movie, ETC. So Same History as Toshiba So Same History as Miramax. Miramax Television Became Out in 1987. Movies * Cujo (1983) * Doctor Detroit (1983) * Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence (1983) * Hello Kitty Cinderella (1984) * Warrior Cats: Into The Wild: The Movie (1985) * Labyrinth (1986) * The American Way (1986) * Call Me Tonight (1986) * Steele Justice (1987) * Mother Goose Songs & Rhymes (1988) * Curse II: The Bite (1989) * Hardware (1990) * Scanners II: The New Order (1991) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * Private Wars (1993) * The Little Rascals (1994) * The King and I (1999) * Cast Away (2000) * Spy Kids (2001, 2002, 2003) * Bionicle: Mask of Light (2003, 2004, 2005) * Spymate (2006) * Tamagotchi: The Movie (2007) * Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe! (2008) * Free Birds (2013) * New GoAnimate The Movie (2016) TV Shows * Warrior Cats - Into The Wild (1987) * Pokemon (1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999) * Xavier: Renegade Angels (2007) * Tamagotchi! (anime) (2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015) * Canimals (2011) * Pretty Cure (2012) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) Video Games * Nebulus 2: Pogo-A-Go-Go (1991) * Dizzy Down the Rapids (1991, 1993) * Chameleon Twist (1997) * Chameleon Twist 2 (1998, 1999) * Cotton: Fantastic Night Dreams (1991, 2003) Appearances in October 22, 1983, Toshiba Miramax Communications debuted in 3 Chome-14-18, Shibaura, Minato, Tokyo, Japan in October 22, 1983 1:00:11 AM. She is baptized by her parents Toshiba Shibaura, Max and Miriam. Foundation Toshiba Miramax Communications was formed in October 22, 1983 by Satoshi Tsunakawa to Get along with Her Owners Maybe Like Fuji Television Network, Inc., Bandai Visual, Production I.G, and Aniplex but she became the mascot of Hearst Communications, Commodore Google, Commodore International and Google. Debut in October 22, 1983 1:00:11 AM, she didn't get an eye until 1987. in October 22, 1987 1:00:11 AM, Miramax Television became back in 1987 and she got an eye. in October 22, 1999 1:00:11 AM, Original Pioneer-United Artists Communications didn't change names to a full name Pioneer-United Artists Communications until 2000. in October 22, 2000 1:00:11 AM, Original Pioneer-United Artists Communications changed names to a full name Pioneer-United Artists Communications. in October 22, 2009 1:00:11 AM, Pioneer and United Artists decided to Have a neat Mergers with The Walt Disney Company. in October 22, 2010 1:00:11 AM, Pioneer-United Artists Communications didn't change names to Pioneer-United Artist Thereto until 2014. in October 22, 2014 1:00:11 AM, Pioneer-United Artists Communications changed names to Pioneer-United Artist Thereto. External links *Toshiba Miramax Communications at the IMDb Wiki *Toshiba Miramax Communications at MyAnimeList Wiki *www.toshibamiramax.com - Official Website Category:1983 establishments in Japan Category:Companies established in 1983 Category:Media companies established in 1983